wwwdotcom
by Toukie
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passerais si les personnages d'Harry Potter gagnait accès a l'Internet? avertissement, écrit sous forme de "chat" mais tres amusant. Donnez lui sa chance
1. Default Chapter

Premièrement, je veux dire un GROS merci à mes amies. Les noms que vous aller trouver dans cette histoire sont de vrais personnes que j'adore. Elles ont acceptés que je les utilise sans savoir c'était pourquoi. C'est beau, l'amitié, lorsque des amies sont prêtes a te faire confiance aveuglément. J'espère qu'elles ne le regretterons pas ;)  
  
Deuxièmement, Harry Potter et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je promets de les remettre et je m'engage à payer les frais de retards, s'il y a lieu ;)  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Ah, oui. J'adore les reviews. Alors soyez généreux. C'est pour une bonne cause. Promis!  
  
Place a l'histoire  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
C'était un début d'été pas comme les autres. Harry, revenant de Poudlard, avait trouvé sa chambre complètement changée. Les Dursleys y avait mit un lit neuf, une belle commode. Sa garde-robe était remplie de nouveau linge, et, sur son pupitre de travail, il eut la surprise de trouver un nouvel ordinateur.  
  
Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait eut toutes ces choses, mais il se doutait bien que les Dursleys avaient reçu la visite de quelqu'un pour qu'ils commencent a traiter Harry avec le même respect qu'ils traitent leur fils. Ce qu'il trouvait bizarre, par exemple, c'était que les Dursleys avaient reçu ce même genre de menace l'année auparavant mais ils n'étaient jamais allés si loin dans leur désir de faire sentir Harry comme s'il était un membre de la famille. Harry avait été bien nourri, avait eut plus de liberté, Dudley l'avait laissé tranquille, mais jamais son oncle et sa tante n'avait été aussi loin dans l'extravagance. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu plaider en sa faveur, et qu'est-ce que cette personne avait dit pour que les Dursleys lui achète plus de chose en si peu de temps alors qu'ils avaient été tellement avares durant les 15 dernières années.  
  
Harry, toujours sous le choc, n'avait pas encore osé toucher à la petite merveille sur son bureau.  
  
Lors de ses cours, études des moldus, devenu obligatoire cette année là, il avait finalement pu toucher à un ordinateur, et apprendre à s'en servir. Les étudiants de 6ieme année avaient du apprendre à se servir des choses moldus. Dumbledore avait jugé ce cours important, vu qu'il y avait de plus en plus de sorcier qui devait aller travailler dans un monde qui leurs était inconnu.  
  
Les étudiants des quatre maisons de Poudlard avaient appris, tout au long de l'année, à se servir de téléphones, de télévisions, systèmes de son, d'appareils électroménagers tel que des cuisinières, réfrigérateurs, machines à laver, séchoir a linge... Ils avaient aussi apprit à conduire des automobiles. Ils avaient apprit a quoi servait l'électricité, comment faire fonctionner des appareils DVD, ouvrir et fermer les lumières, les systèmes de transport public. Dumbledore, avec la permission des parents, avaient amené les étudiants, par petits groupes de 10, au cinéma pour voir un film.  
  
Harry et Hermione savaient déjà ce que les autres apprenaient, mais Dumbledore avait jugé bon qu'ils fassent parti du cours. Hermione était vite devenu l'assistante du professeur, qui plus souvent qu'autrement se mélangeait dans ses explications.  
  
Les vieilles familles sorcières, tels que les Malfoys, Les McNair, Les Avery et les Parkison s'étaient violemment opposé a ce que leurs enfants perdent leurs temps à étudier un monde dans lequel ils ne vivraient jamais mais Fudge, ainsi que les autres membres du Ministère, avaient jugé bon que les étudiants apprennent a se comporter dans un monde qu'ils devraient fréquenter de temps a autres. Ils avaient renforcé leurs arguments en disant que ce cours aiderait les magiciens à se mêler à la population moldus lors de rencontre qui devait ce faire dans leur monde.  
  
Harry avait trouvé ça drôle de voir des jeunes comme Malfoy, ou même Ron, qui avait de la difficulté à faire fonctionner un téléviseur. Malfoy avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton qui avait mis en marche la machine à laver. Mais les cours que tous les jeunes avaient adorés étaient le cours d'introduction à l'Internet. Ils avaient téléchargé des programmes, jouer à des jeux en ligne et même été se balader dans des chatrooms.  
  
Harry, se souvenant de l'adresse, alla a son ordinateur, avant de d'appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage. Après quelques minutes, il fut capable de naviguer sur son ordinateur. Dudley avait installé quelques programmes, dont Internet Explorer. Lorsque Harry cliqua sur l'icône, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et il fut en ligne.  
  
« Génial, » S'exclama-t-il en se retrouvant sur www.yahoo.com. Il décida d'essayer de retrouver la chatroom dans laquelle il s'était fait des copains. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? »  
  
Il essaya plusieurs adresses, avant de finalement s'en souvenir. Il cliqua sur le lien, inscrivit son pseudonyme et entra dans la chatroom. Il alla se chercher quelque chose à boire le temps que la fenêtre en java s'active.  
  
Kaima : Non, je te jure que c'est pas ça  
  
Karin : Mais si. Tu ne l'as pas lu, alors comment tu peux savoir? Tiens, Kikoo, Harry!  
  
Scars : Bonjour Lunia, bonjour Karin !  
  
Kaima : Tu n'es pas à la maison pour l'été, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Scars : Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont surprit avec un ordinateur !!!!  
  
Karin : O.O wow, méchante surprise !  
  
Scars : Je sais. J'étais aussi surpris que toi, Ka !  
  
Vilyajade : J'aimerais ça, moi, avoir cette chance la !  
  
Toukie : Salut Harry, moi c'est Toukie  
  
Scars : Kikoo. Ca fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, j'avais seulement accès à l'Internet pendant mon cours... D'informatique.  
  
Kaima : Harry est un gars super cool, Toukie. Mais il est pas touche, c'est le cyber-mari de Dumy  
  
Karin : Et c'est mon amant.  
  
Vilyajade : C'est mon copain  
  
Kaima : Ben alors moi je décide que c'est mon esclave sexuel !  
  
Scars : Mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas surprenant que je sois toujours aussi fatigué !  
  
Kaima : LOL  
  
Karin : LOL  
  
Vilyajade : ^^  
  
Toukie : Ben là, c'est pas juste. Moi je suis personne !  
  
Scars : Tu peux être ma petite sœur, si tu veux !  
  
Toukie : Euh... je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui risque d'être mon petit frère  
  
Kaima : Ouais, Toukie est vieille  
  
Karin : C'est la doyenne de notre groupe  
  
Toukie : *secoue sa canne* mais de quoi vous parlez ???? *échappe son dentier*  
  
Vilyajade : mdr  
  
Scars : Euh... ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Karin : Mort De Rire  
  
Vilyajade : x_x  
  
Scars : Pauvre petite chouette. *fais le bouche à bouche*  
  
Vilyajade : miam !  
  
Toukie : Un peu de tout nu, je vous en pris  
  
Kaima : *chuchote a Toukie* c'est TENU, pas tout nu !  
  
Toukie : Non, non, je veux vraiment dire tout nu )  
  
Karin : LOL. Toukie, toujours aussi obsédée !  
  
Toukie : :D  
  
Dumy a joint la conversation  
  
Scars : Ciel ! Ma femme ! *cache toutes les autres filles et agite la main innocemment* tiens, salut chérie !  
  
Dumy : *regard suspicieux* Salut.  
  
Toukie : LOL. Il faisait rien de mal, ton mari, je l'ai à l'œil !  
  
Scars : ^^ Euh, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ça ?  
  
Kaima : Toukie est aveugle, alors LOL  
  
Scars :*soupire de soulagement* Tu vois, chérie, Toukie m'a à l'œil !  
  
Dumy : LOL. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu suis des cours d'été ?  
  
Vilyajade : Non. Le chanceux a reçu un ordinateur de sa tante et son oncle  
  
Dumy : O.O en quel honneur ?  
  
Scars : *Hausse les épaules.* Je sais pas. C'était dans ma chambre lorsque je suis revenu de l'école !  
  
Cathy a joint la conversation  
  
Toukie : CCCCCAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHYYYYY *saute dessus et lui donne pleins de bisous*  
  
Cathy : *rougit* bonjour tout le monde. O.O Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?  
  
Scars : *Soupir* j'ai reçu un ordinateur par mon oncle et ma tante  
  
Scars a changé sur pseudonyme pour Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau  
  
Toukie : LOL  
  
Karin : LOL  
  
Dumy : Bah, comme tous les autres LOL  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau : Bon. Comme ça, y'a pas personne d'autre qui risque de me demander pourquoi je suis là LOL  
  
Cathy : Non, mais ils vont te demander c'est de qui le cadeau LOL  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau : LOL bah, a ce moment là, vous répondrez à ma place !  
  
I_Hate_Spiders a joint la conversation  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau : O.O mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Bah, je suis chez ma copine :D  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau : J'avais oublié ! Tu dois trouver ça bizarre.  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Plus tellement :)  
  
Kaima : Salut, Ron  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Salut tout le monde :D  
  
Toukie : Salut, moi c'est Toukie *serre la main de Ron* je suis la grande sœur de Harry  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Hey, Harry, qui t'as donné un ordinateur, je pense a ça ?  
  
Cathy : mdr je te l'avais dit, Harry !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau : *roule les yeux* mon oncle et ma tante  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau a changé son pseudonyme pour Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Content, maintenant ?  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : En quel honneur ?  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *face fâché*  
  
Cathy : LOL  
  
Karin : LOL  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Maintenant que tu es sur l'ordinateur, Ron, ça veut dire qu'Hermione ne viendra pas ?  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Elle est dans la douche. Mais elle va prendre l'ordinateur de son père et nous rejoindre  
  
Karin : O.o ta copine est dans la douche et tu es ici à parler avec nous ?  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : J'en profite pour reprendre des forces )  
  
Toukie: LOL  
  
Karin: O.O  
  
I_Hate_Spiders: *siffle innocemment*  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : mdr. Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis, Toukie.  
  
Toukie : *fait une petite révérence* Bonjour, alors  
  
Bouquineuse a joint la conversation  
  
Bouquineuse : Salut tout le monde  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : C'est ma tourterelle :D  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : *roule les yeux* ah, non, ils vont pas recommencer à se dire des petits mots d'amour. Ils l'ont fait tout le long de l'année !  
  
Bouquineuse : T'es juste jaloux parce que Ginny ne peut pas venir, Harry !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Et qui te dit qu'elle peut pas venir ? )  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : C'est pas le genre d'information que je veux savoir a propos de ma sœur *botte Harry*  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Hey, c'est ta copine qui a commencé !  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Elle parlait de venir sur le net, elle !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : *rougit et marmonne* Elle avait pas spécifié !  
  
Kaima : LOL. Rien ne change, c'est bon à savoir !  
  
Cathy : C'est vrai. Moi qui avait peur que vous nous manquiez tout l'été.  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement *rire démoniaque*  
  
Vilyajade : *roule les yeux* On pourrait changer de chatroom :P  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Vous ne le feriez pas, on est trop cute, voyons *sourire angélique*  
  
Dumy : *Prends une aiguille et crève la tête enflée de son cyber-mari*  
  
Alexia_Alexandra a joint la conversation  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Alex !  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : Harry! allo tlm!  
  
I_Hate_Spiders: tlm?  
  
Kaima: tout le monde  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Bah, y'a du peuple mais de là a dire que c'est du monde...  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : :P Ron  
  
Bouquineuse : Mon ange, reste gentil  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : mais... je suis tanné d'être gentil, moua !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Et connaissant Hermione, je suis sur qu'elle aime ça quand t'es un vilain garçon )  
  
Bouquineuse : *rougit* Harrrryyyyyyy !  
  
Zhus a joint la conversation  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : ZHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !  
  
Cathy : Mooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Karin : Kikoo  
  
Zhus : Mooooooooooooooooooo tlm  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Moo ? *regarde Harry, un sourcil relevé* Et on se fait tabasser si on les traites de vache!  
  
Toukie : MDR  
  
Vilyajade : mdr  
  
Karin : LOL  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Faut pas chercher à comprendre les femmes, Ron. On vit mieux si on cherche pas à les comprendre.  
  
Mr_Perfect a joint la conversation  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, lui ?  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Mr_Perfect : Je vais voir mes amies.  
  
I_Hate_Spiders : Avoir su que tu serais ici, je serais pas venu !  
  
Mr_Perfect : Bah, t'as rien qu'a partir, Weasley  
  
I_Hate_Spiders: Bonne idée, tiens  
  
I_Hate_Spiders a quitté la conversation  
  
Bouquineuse : Ah, c'est malin !  
  
Bouquineuse a quitté la conversation  
  
Mr_Perfect : J'aime tellement foutre le bordel !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Ça, on le sait déjà. Tu fais chier, Malfoy  
  
Mr_Perfect : Je suis un ange, moi !  
  
Toukie : Cornu, j'ai l'impression.  
  
Mr_Perfect : Alors ? Vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.  
  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ? Le nombre de reviews détermine la vitesse a laquelle j'écris *regard angélique* 


	2. Chapitre 2

Premièrement, je veux dire un GROS merci à mes amies. Les noms que vous aller trouver dans cette histoire sont de vraies personnes que j'adore. Elles ont accepté que je les utilise sans savoir c'était pourquoi. C'est beau, l'amitié, lorsque des amies sont prêtes a te faire confiance aveuglément. J'espère qu'elles ne le regretteront pas ;)  
  
Deuxièmement, Harry Potter et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je promets de les remettre et je m'engage à payer les frais de retards, s'il y a lieu ;)  
  
Je veux aussi remercier tout le monde qui m'ont reviewer! Lâcher pas! Ca fait très chaud au cœur de voir que vous aimez cette histoire. Alors soyez généreux. C'est pour une bonne cause. Promis!  
  
Place au deuxième chapitre  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry roula les yeux lorsqu'il vit que Draco Malfoy était entré dans le chat. Même l'été, il n'avait pas la paix de ce fouteur de trouble. Il se demanda comment le jeune sorcier avait eut accès a un ordinateur, mais il ne pouvait pas le demander sur le chat. Aucune des filles ne savait que Draco, Ron, Hermione et lui-même étaient sorciers. Les filles du chat pensaient que les 4 jeunes allaient dans une école pour les enfants riche, ou ils devaient rester en pension pendant l'année.  
  
Harry ouvrit une autre fenêtre et envoya un message par email à Draco.  
  
« Salut Malfoy, » écrivit-il. « Je veux savoir ce que tu fais dans le chat. Je croyais que tu avais dit en classe que tu étais frustré car ton père avait refusé de faire installer tout le nécessaire pour que tu ailles ton ordinateur. Je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il ne ferait jamais rien entrer des accessoires 'Moldus' dans sa maison.  
  
En passant, ça serait cool si tu arrêtais de toujours faire frustrer Ron. Il était là avant toi et tu n'avais pas à commencer la bataille avec lui. »  
  
Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse et retourna dans l'écran pour le chat.  
  
Mr_Perfect : Non, je ne pense pas. Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Tu ne penses pas quoi ?  
  
Mr_Perfect : Que tu as un cerveau, Potter.  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : *roule les yeux*  
  
Lyn a joint la conversation  
  
Mr_Perfect : C'est Lynnie ! Bonjour ma Lynnie !  
  
Lyn : Bonjour mon Draco !  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Elle te connaît pas aussi bien que moi, si elle veut t'avoir !  
  
Mr_Perfect : Non, c'est qu'elle, elle reconnaît la classe.  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante : Je vais me taire pour ne pas insulter Lyn  
  
Lyn : LOL je crois que c'est mieux, Harry !  
  
Harry changea de fenêtre pour voir si Malfoy avait eut la politesse de lui répondre. Il fit 'actualiser' et vit que oui.  
  
« Potter, » avait-il répondu, « bien que ce ne soit nullement de tes affaires, je vais répondre. Je me suis inscrit dans un café Internet du monde moldus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'empêcher de venir parler avec mes amies cet été parce que mon père est trop têtu pour voir les opportunités.  
  
Pour ce qui est de Ron, pourquoi devrais-je me priver de le faire frustrer, alors que ça me fait tellement plaisir ? »  
  
Harry pouvait presque entendre son rire cruel. Il roula les yeux et retourna dans la fenêtre du chat.  
  
Lyn : Vous auriez du voir sa tête, c'était vraiment trop drôle  
  
Scars_qui_a_recu_un_ordinateur_en_cadeau_par_son_oncle_et_sa_tante a changé son pseudonyme pour Scars  
  
Scars : Les long nick ca me gosse LOL  
  
Mr_Perfect : Si je commençais à faire l'énumération de ce qui me gosse a propos de toi, Potter, nous serions encore ici a Noël  
  
Lyn : Draco, soit gentil  
  
Mr_Perfect : Oui, ma puce  
  
Scars : O.O comment tu fais ça, Lyn ?  
  
Lyn : LOL secret professionnel.  
  
Mr_Perfect : *rougit* elle menace de ne plus me faire de *marmonne*  
  
Scars : *se colle sur Lyn et lui chuchote* c'est quoi les *marmonne* ?  
  
Cathy : LOL  
  
Kaima : LOL  
  
Scars : Je veux être capable de lui faire faire ça, moi aussi !  
  
Mr_Perfect : *horrifié* pas de la même façon, j'espère !  
  
Scars : LOL non, pas vraiment !  
  
Cathy : Draco ? Moi aussi je te fais des choses...  
  
Mr_Pefect : *rougit* oui et j'aime bien, disons :D  
  
Lyn : Tu me trompes, c'est ça ?   
  
Mr_Perfect : Bien sur que non, ma puce, tu sais bien que c'est que toi que j'aime !  
  
Cathy : Et moi, la dedans ?  
  
Mr_Perfect : *chuchote à Cathy* Tu sais comment elle est, non ? Elle veut toujours être la seule et unique dans ma vie mais je t'aime autant )  
  
Lyn : LOL  
  
Scars : *roule les yeux* Draco, tombeur de ses dames... whatever  
  
Kaima : Au moins la femme, la maîtresse, la copine et l'esclave sexuelle d'Harry ne se battent pas entre elles  
  
Toukie : Pas pour lui en tout cas :P  
  
Dumy : LOL C'est pas gentil, ça, Toukie  
  
Toukie : Je suis sa sœur, c'est mon job de lui mener la vie dure.  
  
Scars : Elle fait tellement bien son job que je vais lui donner une augmentation... de coups...  
  
Kaima : Touche pas à ma Toukie.  
  
Cathy : Touche pas à ma Toukie  
  
Dumy : Touche pas à leur Toukie  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : C'est drôle, Zhus, y'a que nous qui n'avons pas de 'copain, mari ou whatever'  
  
Zhus : C'est parce que j'aime pas les Whatevers  
  
Toukie : mdr  
  
Karin : Moi je pense à ça, tout d'un coup. Draco ? Et moi, t'aime pas quand je te fais des *marmonne*  
  
Mr_Perfect : Bien sur que j'aime ça. T'es ma maîtresse, après tout !   
  
Kaima : mdr. Karin, c'est la maîtresse de tout le monde  
  
Karin : ^^  
  
Mr_Perfect : C'est ça qui arrive, quand on est doué )  
  
Karin : *rougit*  
  
Toukie : Je suis pas sur qu'il y a un compliment la dedans, moi !  
  
Karin : Bah, moi je vois pas l'insulte LOL  
  
Toukie : *roule les yeux* LOL  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : Toukie voit des insultes partout  
  
Toukie : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis, arrête donc de m'insulter, je t'ai rien fait :P  
  
Mr_Perfect : LOL je devrais te présenter a mon père, Took  
  
Toukie : *l'air nonchalant mais TRES intéressé, elle se rapproche de Draco* Ah oui ? Il est comment, ton père ?  
  
Kaima : LOL Toukie  
  
Mr_Perfect : *se rapprochant la tête de celle de Toukie, sur un ton de confidence* Il est grand, assez carré, de longs cheveux blonds blancs, une voix sensuelle...  
  
Toukie : *bave et appelle la compagnie d'avion pour avoir un billet pour l'Angleterre*  
  
Mr_Perfect : LOL. Le problème, c'est qu'il est marié  
  
Toukie : Il est ou, le problème ? Une femme, ça se tasse !  
  
Mr_Perfect : une bonne chose que ma mère ne t'entende pas !  
  
Scars : Tu connais pas le père de Draco, Toukie, sinon tu ne viendrais pas  
  
Mr_Perfect : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Potter ?  
  
Scars : Bah, si elle aime les brûlures par le froid...  
  
Mr_Perfect : T'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai encore le mien  
  
Lyn : Hé, les mecs, ça suffit. J'ai pas envie de faire encore l'arbitre entre vous deux  
  
Scars : Désolé, les filles  
  
Mr_Perfect : ouais, dsl  
  
Cathy : Vous savez ce qui serait cool ? C'est qu'à la fin de l'été, on se retrouve tout quelque part pour faire une méga fête  
  
Toukie : Ouais, ça serait vraiment trippant  
  
Zhus : Vous connaissant, ça virerais en orgie  
  
Kaima : miam  
  
Cathy : Je suis sérieuse ! Un méga party qui dure quelques jours ! On loue un grand chalet sur la plage et on s'amuse !  
  
Toukie : Moi aussi je suis sérieuse en disant que j'aimerais ça !  
  
Kaima : J'aimerais ça, moi aussi !  
  
Karin : Ouais... quelques jours dans un chalet sur le bord de la plage... miam...  
  
Lyn : Moi je suis partante !  
  
Dumy : tu t'en vas ou ? *visage de petite fille cute*  
  
Alexia_Alexandra : LOL  
  
Scars : Si vous êtes sérieuse, les filles, je vais en parler a Ron et a Hermione  
  
Cathy : je suis sérieuse  
  
Karin : Moi aussi  
  
Toukie : J'embarque !  
  
Kaima : Tu pars pas sans moi, Toukie !  
  
Alexa_Alexandria : Moi je vais en parler a mes parents, pour qu'il me donne les $$$  
  
Zhus : Moi aussi !  
  
Dumy : Je sais pas si je pourrai, mais je vais essayer !  
  
Lyn : Moi je viens c'est sur. Mais je vais devoir laisser Sexy Thing derrière :(  
  
Mr_Perfect : C'est qui, lui ?  
  
Lyn : *petit air angélique*  
  
Mr_Perfect : Tu me trompes, c'est ça ?  
  
Lyn : Je n'oserais jamais, voyons, mon ange  
  
Scars : Bien sur qu'elle te trompe.  
  
Lyn : Harry, reste gentil  
  
Scars : LOL tu ne peux pas me faire taire comme tu réussis avec Draco, Lyn  
  
Dumy : Harry, reste gentil  
  
Scars: Oui, ma puce  
  
Toukie : LOL  
  
Karin : LOL  
  
Scars : Je dois quitter, mon oncle cri que le souper est prêt et je veux pas que Dudley vienne dans ma chambre  
  
Mr_Perfect : Je dois quitter aussi. Je dois retourner chez moi ou mon père risque de sauter les plombs.  
  
Dumy : Tout le monde quitte, coudonc !  
  
Toukie : Non, pas moi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi * rires démoniaques *  
  
Kaima : Ca fait 17 ans que j'essai  
  
Toukie : :P  
  
Cathy : LOL  
  
Scars : Bon, je quitte. Je vais essayer de revenir plus tard !  
  
Karin : Bye, Harry  
  
Toukie : Bye, Harry !  
  
Scars: A + tard, les filles!  
  
Harry ferma la fenêtre du chat et se leva avant de s'étirer. Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'il pourrait parler à ses amies pendant l'été. Les gens qui n'avaient jamais été sur l'Internet ne savaient pas l'ampleur des sentiments d'amitié que pouvait engendrer un simple chat.  
  
Grâce à ce chat, il avait rencontrer des gens de différent pays. Toukie, Lunia, Alexia_Alexandra et Zhus habitaient au Canada. Vilyajade, Cathy, Dumy, Karin et Lyn étaient de France. Iru, une fille qui venait des fois, était de la Belgique.  
  
Et maintenant, il y avait une chance qu'il puisse les rencontrer s'ils faisaient le party a la fin de l'été.  
  
« Harry ! Descend tout de suite pour le repas ! » cria l'Oncle Vernon  
  
« J'ARRIVE ! » Harry ferma son écran, sourit, et descendit manger.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Je sais que le chapitre est court et pas aussi drôle que le premier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne restera pas comme ça. Et pour encourager les replys, je vais faire un petit tirage. A partir du chapitre 3, je vais prendre au hasard deux pseudos parmis ceux qui m'ont laisser des replys et ils feront parti du chat. Pensez-y! Me laisser une petite note pourrait vous faire chatter avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et d'autres perso d'Harry Potter!   
  
Alors soyez généreux. C'est déductible d'Impots ;) 


End file.
